


helplessly hopelessly

by quietmoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, u know the drill, v gentle making out, whispered sweet nothings and sappy terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmoon/pseuds/quietmoon
Summary: Tooru grins, brushing his nose against Iwaizumi’s. “Are you implying you aren’t impressed with my skills?”





	helplessly hopelessly

**Author's Note:**

> _reposted from my [orphaned work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330722) with AO3's permission_

Iwaizumi cocks his head and grins. "Is that the best you can do?"

And it might have been believable, the idea that he had his shit together and was keeping his cool, was it not for the slight tremor in his voice, the soft panting cushioning his words, and that glorious pink glow dusting the bridge of his nose, cheeks, and ears.

Tooru grins back, brushing his nose against Iwaizumi’s. “Are you implying you aren’t impressed with my skills?”

He makes as if to press a chaste kiss to Iwaizumi’s lips before pulling back infinitesimally and instead trailing soft butterfly-light kisses along a cheekbone, following the angle to the soft skin where jaw meets neck.

Iwaizumi shivers, breath cutting short. Tooru’s smirk widens.

“I… wouldn’t go that far,” he whispers back, a hand coming up to tangle in Tooru’s hair as Iwaizumi tilts his head back. “Just that—” He cuts off with a quiet yelp as Tooru’s teeth find purchase. “T-Tooru!”

Tooru feels giddy with happiness. The skin is salty under his peeking tongue. “Iwa-chan…”

He’s pulled back suddenly and finds himself blinking up into his boyfriend’s stern eyes. But the curl at the corners of his lips betrays the smile Iwaizumi is barely keeping at bay. All of a sudden, he pulls Tooru down in a gentle kiss – only to interrupt himself a second later by smiling too wide to go any further. Tooru feels the curl of the mouth mirroring his own and sighs, blissful and soft.

It’s the best feeling in the world, knowing he isn’t the only one who’s helplessly hopelessly in love. The skin under Tooru’s fingers is soft and warm; it’s as if he can feel the blood racing underneath, a heart pumping too hard and fast, just like his own.

Tooru brushes a knuckle against Iwaizumi’s cheek. “You’re cute, Iwa-chan.”

He just huffs in amusement before pressing up once more, and mumbles against Tooru’s lips, “Love you, idiot.”


End file.
